Lemon Hearts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|"There you are, Twilight!" LemonHeartswithFriends S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts with Twinkleshine and Minuette. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Run, Twilight, run!! S1E01 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy).png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|At the welcome party that Pinkie Pie organizes for Twilight. Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, Part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Let's block Lemon Hearts! Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Blocking. Blocking. Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png S1E3 cloud animation error.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy S1E03.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts running. Her eyes look like Rarity's here. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts buying muffins. Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts sick. Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Member of the animal team Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts singing Winter Wrap Up. Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Spotted two Lemon Hearts clones. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Watching Rarity and Mayor Mare present Twilight Sparkle with her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Suited For Success Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png ‎|LemonHearts standing right next to Derpy. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png|Lemon Hearts next to Photo Finish Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Photo Finish 15 S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Lemon Hearts at Sugarcube Corner Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|She's not amused by Rarity's histrionics Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Best Night Ever Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Singing with Twilight Sparkle during the "At the Gala" song. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photographing The Wonderbolts. Season two Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts trying to get the doll. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts on top of Berry Punch. The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Awkward..... Luna Eclipsed Lemon Hearts in mouse costume S02E04.png|Lemon Hearts in her mouse costume. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png S2E04 Luna talking 4.png S2E04 Luna 'not screams of'.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png|EGAD! Heavy metal killer hooves!! The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|Near Princess Luna. S2E04 Everypony scared.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png S2E04 Lemon Hearts about to get apple.png|Bobbing For Apples S2E04 Luna and ponies laughing.png|Laughing With Princess Luna Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Tootsie Flute "Lame." S02E08.png|Lemon Hearts observing the scene. The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Watching the Wonderbolts derby Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Hearth's Warming Eve Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Lemon Hearts working backstage. Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|The color's kinda dull but I guess she's Lemon Hearts. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Behind Sweetie Drops The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|In line for cider. Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png|Dancing to the cider song. Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Lemon Hearts looks worried and upset. Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to one of the two Cherry Berrys next to the fountain. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to Daisy behind the town hall building. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Lemon Hearts waving back at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png|Her second speaking role, where she orders the last cherry for two bits. Lemon Hearts right S2E19.png|Seen on the right. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Lemon Hearts in the crowd Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Not so pleased Crowd discussing among themselves S3E3.png Pinkie needs Twilight's help S3E03.png|Pinkie stop Pinkie Pie pushing the crowd away S3E3.png|Pinkie, you´re poking my eye "But I am the real Pinkie!" S3E3.png|Oh, thank you Pinkie Pie talking to another Pinkie Pie in front of the crowd S3E3.png One Bad Apple S3E04 Cheerilee and kids.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Berry Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt and Cloud Kicker. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Magic Duel Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Spike at Your Service Spike sorry S3E09.png|Lemon Hearts with Spike. Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png|Lemon hearts in train. Games Ponies Play Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png|She even sells baked goods at the Crystal Empire! Magical Mystery Cure Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png S3E13 Standard-Bearers and Guards.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Category:Character gallery pages